MJ and Spidey
by Wordwielder
Summary: Peter Parker is incredibly in love with his wife Mary Jane for a multitude of reasons. A fluffy oneshot of the Parkers. Rated T for mild language and innuedo.


Why's he in love with MJ?

Well, there's the fact she's incredibly sexy. She knows it, too, and when she bats her eyelashes at him it still makes him feel like he did in college when he first met her.

There's that she knows and understands why he has to be Spider-Man. There's that she's there every night, waiting for him to pull off the costume and to switch into her husband so she can have some of him, too. There's that she still cooks him breakfast (she's long since given up on dinner; he's almost never home for it). There's that she tries to wait up for him and invariably falls asleep with old movies on the television.

There's that she laughs with him, and furthermore, that she has the ability to make him laugh. There's that she loves Peter Parker, not just Spider-Man, but that she doesn't make him separate the two. There's that she's spontaneous and fun and unpredictable in the best way. There's she's stuck through it with him, even though Peter knows it's never easy to be married to Spider-Man. It's that when he's just had the crap kicked out of him by some baddie, she takes out the hydrogen peroxide instead of screaming at him to let it go before he kills himself.

It's that she's independent, and he won't lie, it's a turn-on. It's that MJ's been there through everything that's almost broken him and helped him heal. It's that she never takes for granted the rare Saturday he takes her to the beach and buys her ice cream. It's that she doesn't complain when he has to work on the loading docks at nights and goes a week without seeing her for more than ten minutes; it 's that she makes him quit and she takes a side job too.

It's that she sometimes asks him if she looks pretty in this or that dress like it's not a ridiculous question. It's that she kisses his shoulder when he falls asleep over his computer and he wakes up smiling. It's that she wants kids too, and knows that when he can, they will.

It's that sometimes late at night, when she's laying on his chest and he's stroking her hair, she starts talking about how happy she is, right here, right now, and he gets to hear those beautiful words. It's that she calls him the minute he's off camera after a public fight with Doc Ock or Sandman to ask if he's okay.

It's that he almost got fired once when she called him during a lecture from his boss, but she came in and managed to not only save his job, but get him promoted. It's that she's an amazing actress, and he loves sneaking through air vents to watch her perform (those damn ushers never let him in when he's only five minutes late). It's that she still calls him tiger. It's that she's remarkably clumsy and he has the reflexes to prevent all sorts of mishaps.

It's that even when she yells at him, she forgives him with one kiss. It's that she fits perfectly into his arms. It's that she loves soaring through New York with him. It's that she can still surprise him, after knowing him for so many years.

It's that little noise she insists she doesn't make when he kisses her. God, he loves that noise. He loves all her little sounds. The huff of indignation when someone cuts her off driving, the hiss of anger when she burns her tongue on too-hot coffee, the little half-laugh she does when she's trying to keep her face serious but she wants to laugh.

He loves her smiles and her laughs. He loves when she starts peeling off his suit with that look in her eyes. Hell, he just loves that look. It's that she holds his hand when they walk together and that feels so right. It's that she won over Aunt May so easily. It's that she only gets mad when he's really screwed things up, and not when he's late coming home.

It's that tonight, she's curled up in his college sweatshirt and her Victoria's Secret silk shorts, sprawled across the couch, snoring a little. Her hair is mussed, tangled around her arms, and her cheeks are flushed a sweet pink. Her lip part as she breathes in. He kisses her forehead and scoops her into his arms. She wakes up long enough to smile at him sleepily and wrap her arms around his neck. He lowers her onto her side of the bed and she immediately flops into the middle. He has to laugh.

"Whatttt?" she says petulantly.

"Nothing," he whispers, and goes to put on civilian clothes. She grabs his hand. "Where are you gooooing?" she whines.

That's another thing. He loves how she throws little mini-tantrums when she's between asleep and awake.

"I'll be right back, MJ," he promises.

"You always say that," she mumbles. "You take _forever._"

He changes as quickly as possible and repositions her so he can fit on their bed too. She snuggles into him and presses her lips against his clumsily. There's the noise again. "Too tired?" she asks.

He grins into her skin. "Of course not. Super-endurance, you know."

She laughs and pulls him closer.

He loves her because she's Mary Jane, and by some miracle she loves him back.

**There are barely any MJ/Peter pairings on fanfiction. Come one guys, she's been around for forty years, and she's cool. Okay? Also I'm a sucker for fluff and superheros. I'd love a review from you, especially from a fellow MJ fan. **


End file.
